warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Lions
| image = | Warcry = "We are the Emperor's pride. Hear us Roar!" | Founding = 38th Millennium | Number = Unknown | Successors of = None | Successor Chapters = None | Primarch = Unknown | Chapter Master = Unknown | Homeworld = Elysium IX | Alligiance = Imperium of Man | Colours = Gold and Blue }} The Celestial Lions are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter Founded in the 38th Millennium of unknown origins. The Chapter has a long and glorious history, stretching back over 4,000 standard years, but events set in motion a decade ago may now prove to be the Chapter's undoing. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'Khattarn Insurrection' (988.M41) - During the event known as the Khattarn Insurrection, five companies of the Celestial Lions were attached to Inquisitor Apollyon in order to crush the ongoing revolt on the main planet, Khattar. The orbital defences were nothing to the Space Marines and they quickly landed on the planet, with virtually no opposition. As the campaign progressed and the number of prisoners increased, it became evident that this was no mere minor rebellion. Apparently the Imperial Cult's priesthood on Khattar had been corrupted by Chaos and had led the leaders of the planet into the arms of the Chaos God Slaanesh. Local renegade Imperial Guard and Planetary Defence Force regiments were quickly defeated and within three months the rebellion was crushed. The detachment of the Celestial Lions boarded their ships and left for their fortress-monastery. As the ships left orbit, the Imperial Navy, under the orders of Inquisitor Apollyon, caried out an Exterminatus and bombarded the planet, obliterating its entire population. This action horrified the Celestial Lions who proceeded to condemn the Inquisitor. Captain Saul, the commander of the Imperial Navy flagship in orbit of Khattarn, had attempted to halt the bombardment, but could not countermand an Inquisitor. From then on, the Celestial Lions were highly vocal opponents of the Inquisition, as they believed it had been unnecessary to destroy the planet. They proclaimed a series of very loud and very public condemnations against the Inquisition that was intended to reach the powers-that-be within the Imperium. A delegation of senior Chapter officers left for Terra to further their cause, but the ship never arrived. It was blown wildly off course by a freak Warp Storm, far into Ork territory. The wreckage was eventually found two years after the disappearance of the vessel, although this was not enough to deter the Celestial Lions, who kept demanding an investigation into the events surrounding the destruction of Khattar. Their efforts, though valiant, were completely in vain. The Inquisition technically answers to no one but itself and the Emperor, and is immune to any outside pressure or criticism, even from the Adeptus Astartes. Since the Khattarn Insurrection the Celestial Lions have refused to work alongside the agents of the Inquisition again. *'The Third War for Armageddon' (998.M41) - With the outbreak of the Third War for Armageddon, the entire Celestial Lions Chapter was deployed to that crucial Imperial Hive World to defend Hive Volcanus. They suffered horrendous casualties within only months of arriving. The intelligence they received was horribly inaccurate and often led them into ambushes where they were outnumbered and outgunned. Some of the higher ranking officers of the Chapter began to suspect this was intentional, a ploy to wipe out the entire Chapter by the political machinations of the Inquisition, but nothing could be proven. One particularly devastating battle was when 4 entire companies were wiped out in the Mannheim Gap by the combined forces of the Ork Warlord Thogfangs Gargant and the Razor Speed Freeks. Losses mounted and the battle ended with a very well-coordinated attack on the Celestial Lions' base camp. This particular battle lasted for three hours. Hundreds of Space Marines fell to the overwhelming Greenskin forces. Sniper fire rained down from the mountain sides, relentlessly targeting the Chapter's Apothecaries. Finally, a small company was able to break through the Ork lines and fight their way back to the Hive. Only 96 Celestial Lions Space Marines survived and, to make matters worse, the last Apothecary was shot in the head within hours of arriving at the Hive. Their gene-seed lies unharvested on the surface of Armageddon and the remaining Battle-Brothers of the Chapter have sworn to die alongside their fallen brothers, fighting to the last. Their current status is unknown. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Celestisal Lions' Power Armour is primarily gold, with blue shoulder plates and helmet. Chapter Badge The Chapter badge is a roaring lion's head, and leonine decorations are often incorporated into their armour. Sources *''White Dwarf 249, "Index Astartes - Emperor's Shield" *''Codex: Armageddon (3rd Edition) Category:C Category:Space Marine Chapters